starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Ar'i N'joo
Biography Early Life Born in 4 BBY, Ar'i N'joo was born on Dathomir. A member of the Flowing River Clan, she was brought up in the normal fashion for a Witch of Dathomir. Her mother was the captain of the guard for the Clan's stronghold and Ar'i was taught how to fight and survive from an early age. Also trained in Allyan Magic, she showed a natural aptitude for the ability. As she grew up, she made the rules and guidelines of the Book of Law her own and followed them to the best of her ability. As she grew up, Ar'i attained a much more intimate connection with the Force, and displayed an ability to use the magic of the Witches of Dathomir that rivaled some of their clans' leaders. It was well known by the time she reached her early teens that she would be one of the Flowing River Clan's future leaders and someone who would help them achieve a greater name amongst the other clans on Dathomir. She continued to progress in her studies and became one of the Clan's greatest warriors. Once she reached her twenties, she knew that it was time for her to start looking for a husband. She wanted to find a strong man who would be able to handle the pressure that would be in her life, though she didn't know where she would find someone like that. She knew that her future was one of importance within the tribe due to her mother's social status. Her mother knew this as well and knew she had to help her daughter find the right mate. She counseled her on different men in the tribe and other tribes, but Ar'i didn't want any of them. She felt that an off worlder would suit her better, as it would allow her to bring more wealth into the clan through any off world contacts he had. Ar'i, being a stubborn person, was dead set on this course of action and refused to listen to any reason regarding a different choice. Eventually she came to realize that she would be hard pressed to find a husband that way. Few people came to Dathomir in the first place and fewer still came to where the Flowing River Clan called home. Then the odds of the extreme few that came to her planet actually being male, single, and around her age were also something that worked against her. She put the thoughts in the back of her head as the Clan began to go through problems with a rival clan. These problems would stew for over a couple years. Meeting Akain Karna Fortune landed in her lap with the arrival of an offworlder. The man was a Jedi Padawan and a Nagai. His name was Akain Karna and he was on the run from a bouny hunter who was part of a team that had attacked both him and his master. His master had been killed and Akain had fled. Unfortunately, Akain had not known how to get in touch with the rest of the Jedi Order and had to wander around the galaxy. Ar'i didn't know this at the time, but part of Akain didn't feel worthy to be a Jedi and part of his wanderings was to search his soul and see what was his true calling in the galaxy. She came across Akain after he had landed his ship and was scouting out a forest. She knew the area better than he did as it was Flowing River Clan territory. She surprised him and acted before he could respond. Ar'i knocked Akain unconscious and bound him. She dragged him away, to her campsite. While he was unconscious, she gave him a cursory inspection and found that he was a strong, able bodied male close to her own age. She had found a man who could be her husband. Ar'i knew that she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't attracted to him. When he came to, Ar'i promptly informed him that he was now her slave and had to do whatever she told him to do. She laid out his options for him. Either she would sell him on the market, force him to work fo rher, or marry her and then force him to work for her. He tried to argue, but she overruled him, telling him that since he was on Dathomir, he had to abide by the rules of their culture. Since this was how their culture worked, he had to obey. Akain went to sleep shortly after she gave him food, and Ar'i used this time to look at him more closely. She realized that he was incredibly strong for his age and he looked as though he had been working out since he was a young child. Furthermore, he had a number of scars on his body, which told her that he was a warrior, something that pleased her to no end. What was most peculiar to her was his pale skin, and gray eyes. He was a Nagai and she had never seen one of his kind before, except in pictures. She unknowingly woke him up, and when he opened his eyes and found her staring at him, he was none too pleased. She reached forward and touched his cheek and Akain smacked her hand away. Completely unused to any male responding in such a manner, she told him off and moved to strike him. Akain was faster, using the Force to pull a dagger from her waist to him. He used it to cut the bonds, but before he could think to use it on her, or do anything else, Ar'i had already cast a spell. The Dathomiri witch had wrested control of the dagger from him. Ar'i forced it up against Akain's neck. He gave in and she punched him in the face to punish him. After that, she told him that she was taking him back to her Clan's stronghold. She told him that she was going to work on his humility and obedience on the way there, which for her meant that she was going to repeatedly beat him until he obeyed her on command. Ar'i set to work as they journeyed back to her home. The Courtship of Akain Karna Upon returning to the Flowing River Clan's stronghold, Ar'i introduced Akain to her mother, the captain of the guard. Her mother was impressed with the handsome Nagai, and more impressed when she discovered that he was able to wield the Force, what they called Allyan Magic. She declared that there would be a test of Akain's skills. He was going to fight one of the Clan's best warriors in combat in their fighting arena. Akain had no choice but to accept, not realizing that Ar'i's mother had meant Ar'i the whole time. Ar'i went into the fight confident that she would be able to beat Akain. After all, he was a man, and she was a woman trained in Allyan Magic. She didn't realize just how strong, how well trained, and how experienced the man she had chosen to be her mate really was. While she was able to throw him off guard with her magic, using the elements against him, when Akain got in close, her advantages were negated. He was just physically too strong and too fast for her to keep up with. Both were battered and bruised by the time the fight was over, but Akain was the clear winner. Ar'i knew then and there that Akain was going to be her husband. He was strong, capable, very handsome, and she was definitely attracted to him. There was a problem with the fact that he had a knack for being disobedient, but she was certain that they could work around that. She told her mother, who was pleased with her daughter's decision. It was decided that since Akain had displayed a natural aptitude for wielding Allyan Magic, he would be trained in the ways of the Dathomiri. He would be taught everything that they knew and he would be turned into a powerful soldier for them. When he wasn't fighting for them, he would be put to work, creating children with Ar'i for the Flowing River Clan. Ar'i was a high ranking member of the Clan and her services, in diplomacy were required to smooth over problems that the Clan had had with some of the other tribes. She was unable to be around Akain as much as she would have liked, but she made sure to keep herself updated on his progress. She was upset to find that he wasn't doing that great at first. She had known that he would need some time to adjust, but she had figured that the adjustment time period would be very short. She had seen what he could do and had thought that he would be able to pick up the way that they did things rather quickly. By the time Ar'i had gotten back to the Clan's stronghold though, a few months later, Akain was progressing well in his studies. She visited with him a little bit and was amused to see that he was dedicated in resisting her no matter what. She didn't try to seduce him in the normal way a woman would. She merely told him that it was their fate to be together and that he had better get used to it. Romance was something that had appealed to Ar'i but something that had been burned out of her. There were still embers of it left, but there had been no one over the years to try to stoke the flame and build it. She had fallen in love with Akain yes, but she didn't know how to go about getting him to fall in love with her. She knew that if he did, it would make her life much easier. There had been one man who had been in love with her though, and now her past reared it's head to try to damage her future. The man who had been in love with her challenged Akain to a duel to the death. He knew that even if he won, Ar'i probably wouldn't choose him to be her husband. However, he did know that if he allowed Ar'i to marry Akain, he would never be able to live with himself. The man refused to allow Ar'i to find happiness if he couldn't, despite the fact that he loved her. So he challenged Akain during a festival that was going on and Akain was forced to accept, even though he didn't wish to fight the man. Akain defeated the man, despite attempting to reason with him. Ar'i was pleased with this, because it showed everyone else, yet again, why she had chosen Akain and furthermore, it reinforced the reasoning behind the choice in her own mind. Ar'i rewarded Akain by informing him that he wouldn't have to do his normal, grueling training in Allyan Magic, and that he could rest. Then she proceeded to attempt to seduce him once more. This time, she was successful, though she realized that this had nothing to do with Akain's heart. She would work on that down the road, unless Akain went and got himself killed. More Coming Soon Torcolis Information Coming Soon Journeys Information Coming Soon Reunited Information Coming Soon Onderon Information Coming Soon The Force Information Coming Soon Category:DathomiriCategory: Mirrodin